spiderman gets kidnapped and batman helps find him , kind of
by Daicar
Summary: spiderman gets kidnapped and fury calls in an expert on the kidnapper. And the expert is the dark knight . rate T because this is my first story please review


Spider man opens his eyes slowly his head hurt like crazy. all the sudden he heard a voice that kind of sounded like a clown .

Harley Quinn : so your up Mr .J he's up !

Joker : Thank you Harley. you are spider-man correct.

Spider-man : yea but who are you ? wait Joker !

Joker : yes bug boy . uncle J is back , bats is gonna call soon so we'd better fix you up . Harley get me the tape and the crowbar .

Harley comes back with the stuff her boss asks for and he starts hitting spider-man after he is bound .

spider-man : aahhhhh stop stop

and after a bit everything goes dark

 **At the trisection**

Fury : witness said that they saw this man fighting spider-man and taking him away . he goes by the Joker but it seems he smashed spider-mans communicator

Nova : is that why he looks like a clown

Fury: yes and to help us find spider-man i bong in an expert on the joker team meet the batman

power-man: uh fury there's no one here

batman slips in through a window

batman : yes i am

Fury : glad you can help find spider-man

batman: i have my own reasons for this. Has the Joker contacted you yet

the joker appears on the screen

Joker : nope i was waiting for you to get here bats , i know he's not a bat or bird but he's still a part of your bat family he's still a sidekick

nova : the web-head is a sidekick. after we find him i am so going to use that

batman : i train spider-man he is also part of the justice league

white tiger : what do you want

Joker : no its what you want

Joker moves to a side and they see spider-man beaten and bloody on the floor

white tiger : I'm gonna tear you to peaces !

Nova : what did you do to him !

power-man : Web-head !

Iron Fist : let him go !

batman : what do you want Joker

Joker : simple you . i will send you a address a friend of mine will meet you there

batman : i will be there

Joker : see you then bats

batman : I'm going alone

white tiger : oh no he's our teammate to !

power-man : yea man were gonna help find him.

batman: fine but I'm leaving in an hour don't be late

 **with the Joker**

Dead-pool : why do i have to unalive both of them i like mine he's funny he's also part of my old team.

Joker : well mine insist ! i never get anything done with him and i never will because of all his sidekicks . once he is gone they will still be there so i get the bat and one of his sidekicks and then I'll get the rest.

Dead-pool : ok how many times have you tried anything like this before

Harley Quinn : only a few times , mr J knows what he's doing

Dead-pool : then let him do it himself i quit .

Joker : oh no your not going anywhere then you'll tell

Dead-pool : oh ya you gonna try to stop me

dead-pool grabs his sores and attacks the joker in a battle that ends with dead-pool beating the Joker .

spider-man : uhh dead-pool what are you doing here

Dead-pool : um im here to help ya i was in your head again and i found out you where in trouble **( I'm lying but he wont know that )**

Spider-man : um ok dead dead-pool are you lying

Dead-pool : **( OK maybe he will know )** what no come on lets get you out of here .

spider-man passes out just as clock teleports in with batman and the team

Dead-pool : hey guys **( this is not good )**

Batman : Dead-pool what are you doing here

Dead-pool : um i wandered in and found some clown guy here and they where talking about spidey so i took him down and found spidey

batman : Yea sure come on were going back to shield

white tiger : batman he used to be part of the team

 **at the try-carer**

Fury : dead-pool you might have been able to fool spider-man who had many broken bones and a very high fever but your not fooling me

dead-pool : ok ok Joker was going to pay me to help him but when i found out what he was dong i turned on him and helped spidey happy

batman : it makes scene but why help spider-man

Dead-pool : cause he's like me but he'd never do some of the things i do like become a mercinary

Fury : well maby you can come back to shield academy

dead-pool : you know i think i will come back to shield

fury : batman it would be an honor if you and the other members of the justice league would teach at the academy and in return your younger members can come to the academy as well

batman : i will but i would have to ask the other original members if they would like to

batman **( over comm )** : justice league original 7 come in

wonder woman : where here batman what going on

batman : the director of shield would like to know if we would like to teach at shield academy im in and in return the younger members of the league can also come to the academy

wonder woman : I'm in

super-man : I'm in

marshion manhunter : I'm in

flash : I'm in

hawkgirl : I'm in

green lantern :I'm in

batman : good meet me here as soon as possible and bring the younger members

fury: i assume the all said yes

batman : yes they did time to get to class . but one thing how's peter

fury : he will be fine in a matter of days. did you tell them yet

batman : no but I'll tell them another time don't want to be late

as batman says this the other members teleport in

wonder woman : time to get to class


End file.
